A Regular Guys Night
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai gets turned down again by Margaret (cause she has to go visit her parents), leaving the blue jay sulking around the house. Benson suggests a guys night with just him and Mordecai. They share their stories and comfort eachother. Mordecai/Benson oneshot friendship.


**Chapter 1**

**Thanks so much bg52598 for the title :)**

"Hey dude" Mordecai said, walking into the lounge. "How's the cold?

Rigby groaned in response. Since Monday, Rigby had been given Muscle Mans horrible flu. Now he was bedridden, coughing and snotting constantly. Mordecai looked at the raccoon, concerned...but also excited.

"Here's a comic book and another pillow. Get better man" He gave the raccoon said things, Rigby watching with half open eyes as the blue jay placed the book on the table and the pillow underneath his head. He straightened with a smile.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Cause I'm finally going to ask Margaret out" He replied with a grin.

Rigby snorted. "Don't get your hopes up man"

Mordecai's smile slightly faltered. "What do you mean?"

"Every time you go to make your move, she's always taken by some other dude"

"Yeah so?"

Rigby sat up. "So...she could already have a boyfriend"

Mordecai frowned. "Well..." He knew Rigby was right. Margaret WAS always taken every time Mordecai tried to ask her out, but from what he knew, she had been single for the past few days. He smiled a bit then continued. "I have a feeling today's the day I'll finally get a date with her"

Rigby raised an eyebrow. "Ok, if you say..." He let his voice trail off as he settled back into his pillow, closing his sore eyes.

Mordecai rolled his eyes then turned and started for the door. He stepped outside then, hearing Rigby cough violently, glanced back to see the raccoon holding a fist full of tissues. Shaking his head, he turned back and walked outside, shutting the door behind him. Rigby looked at the door with a sigh then leaned back in the pillow.

* * *

Mordecai watched Margaret from the coffee shop window, shaking inside. From what he could see, Margaret was still single. No man she had approached or man that had gone into the coffee shop had she hugged, so it was clear she wasn't taken...yet. Mordecai took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before entering the cafe. He crossed the room to Margaret, her holding a tray of sandwiches. She stopped when she saw him approaching.

"Hey...Margaret"

She smiled brightly, walking to a table of three teenagers. "Hey Mordecai"

"How are you?" He asked, following her.

She paused to set the plates in front of the teens, then straightened, tray in her left hand. "I'm great. How are you?"

He swallowed. "Fine...fine, yeah, perfectly fine"

She slowed her pace and looked at him, concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be? He smiled to convince her, though it was clearly fake.

An amused smile tugged at her lips. "Well, alright then." She walked to the back and began getting another order: a blueberry muffin with a coffee.

He watched her for a moment then cleared his throat. "So...umm...I was wondering..."

She put the muffin on the plate then looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you...umm...want to...go...on a...date?"

Margaret's smile disappeared. She turned her attention back to making the customers order. Mordecais eyes widened. "Wait...I mean...you don't have to. I just thought that since you were single and all...umm...I mean-"

"No"

He stopped.

"That's not it Mordecai"

"Huh?" He watched her shoulders slump before turning to him. "I'm going to my parents place tonight and-"

"Well, can't I come with you?" He asked hopeful.

He saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes. "No Mordecai. My mother is really sick and she wants me with her for a few weeks" She sighed. "And with all this stress tumbling down on me, what with a stuck up boss nagging at me and my mother sick, I just don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend at the moment"

His gaze dropped and he sighed. "Oh, geez Margaret, I'm so sorry. I just though that, well, you know, that-"

Margaret let out a gasp, making Mordecai look up. She stood still in front of him, tears spilling down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Margaret."

She cried quietly on his shoulder. "She's been diagnosed with cancer Mordecai"

He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. "It's going to be ok"

A few moments passed and Margaret had calmed. She slowly lifted her head off Mordecai's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Thanks"

He smiled sadly. "It's going to be ok Margaret. Your mother will be fine"

She smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She kissed Mordecai on the cheek then sniffed and went back to getting the guys order. Mordecai watched her sadly, the tray clutched in her hand, her steps wobbly as she walked to the mans table. Shaking his head, he walked to the stairs and out the door.

* * *

When he got back, Rigby was gone from the couch. Balled up tissues littered the floor, a honey lemon drink settling on the table.

"Seriously, he has a plastic bag right in front of him. Just to make my job harder, he has to throw the tissues on the ground"

Mordecai shut the door then walked in the lounge. He chuckled, "Hey Benson"

Benson turned, plastic bag in hand, "Hey Mordecai" He turned back and continued picking up the scrunched up bits of tissue with a gloved hand, "Why does he have to irritate me so much?" He muttered.

Mordecai, figuring he was still talking about Rigby, chuckled again, "Because he's Rigby"

Benson stopped in surprise, thinking Mordecai already would have gone, "True" He turned and straightened, "Rigby told me about you going to ask Margaret out," he smiled a little, "How'd it go?"

Mordecai dropped his gaze, his shoulders slumped. Benson immediately regretted asking. He let the bag fall from his grip.

"Margaret has to go to her parents house tonight. Her mothers been diagnosed with cancer so she's most likely going to be staying there for a week"

Benson looked at the blue jay, "Oh...geez...that's just...wow"

"Yeah," he sighed.

An awkward silence followed the two, both avoiding eachothers gaze.

"Tell ya what"

Mordecai looked up in surprise at his boss.

"How about we have a guys night?" He continued.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow, "Didn't we already have a guys night a couple of nights ago?"

Benson shook his head, "I mean just us two"

"Why us two?"

"Well, Rigby's sick with a cold and the guys are going out for drinks"

"Ok. It would be a good way to get things off our chests. Good idea Benson"

* * *

Hours later, at 10:30pm, Mordecai and Benson were seated at the table, the lights dimmed. Cigarette smoke drifted in the air above the two. Benson took another puff, diverting his gaze to a pealing of paint on the wall. Mordecai slumped in his seat, forced to breath in the stale smoke as he waited for something to be said.

Benson tapped the cigarette in a miniature blue ash tray, "So Mordecai"

"Yeah?" He raised his head. Benson let his eyes rest on the cigarette.

"You wanna tell me about Margaret?"

Mordecai sighed, "What's there to say?"

He shrugged, "Just...why do you like her? I mean, you've been chasing her for years and no offense, but from the many boyfriends she's had, I though you would of given up waiting."

The blue jay lay his hands on the table, "Well, she's funny, pretty and probably the most amazing girl you've met. Thats it basically"

"Isn't there more?"

Mordecai looked up at his boss, the cigarette poised between his fingers, smoke drifting up in the air, "What do you mean?"

Benson took a puff of his cigarette, "There must be more to what you've just said about Margaret. If you've never stopped loving her, there must be something else"

Mordecai paused to think. Primary school came to mind. He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in the stale smoke, "She...was my first crush" He didn't open his eyes. He could already feel Bensons eyes on him. "All the guys liked her, so of course I figured I'd never get a chance. But that day...that one day...she approached me and said hi. We got talking and we found out we had a lot in common. So we became friends. All my friends were jealous of me, so they broke off our friendship. But I never left her side. Ever" He took a deep breath. "Me and her became tight friends, staying the night at each others houses, pairing up for teams, everything best friends did. A few months passed and I realized my feelings for her...love. I had fallen in love with her. I told her...but she told me she didn't feel the same." He let the tears fall on his wings. "Although we didn't feel the same about each other, we still stayed friends. Last year of intermediate...she...she went to high school to study cooking and I went to art school. Sure I developed crushes and even dated a few girls, but I never stopped loving her" He finished quietly, opening his eyes.

Benson stared at him, sadness and pity etched on his face. His cigarette had been stubbed out in the ashtray, a trail of smoke slowly drifting through the air.

"Mordecai...I'm sorry...I thought-"

Mordecai held up a hand, "No...no its ok," he sighed, "18 years and I still haven't stopped loving her"

Benson moved his chair and rested his hand on the blue jays back, "Hey, it's ok. I've had my fair share of girls too you know"

"Really?" Mordecai looked up at his boss in slight disbelief.

He smiled sadly at the memories, slowly letting his gaze linger on the cigarette. "When I was 13 years old, I fell in love with this girl, Jennifer. She had long black hair, pale skin and the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen." His smile dropped. "Since I was little, I had been bullied for being so shy and quiet. Urged from my dad to speak up, stand up for myself. But I could never do it." He felt a huge weight lift off his chest as he took a breath. "One day, I was sitting underneath the bleachers, when three boys came up to me. One grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground, shouting the words 'loser' while the other one kicked me. I just lay there, letting their words sink in. I closed my eyes tight, tears streaming down my cheeks. When I felt a strong kick in the gut, I felt something snap inside me and stood, fists clenched. Anger boiled inside me. I screamed at them to leave me alone, that I would beat them up and I did. All of them were laying on the ground, blood splattered on their shirts... I looked up and saw everyone staring at me in horror, some crying, others glaring at me. My eyes widened when I saw Jennifer. Her blue eyes widened and a tear fell from her cheek. She turned and left. . .I never saw her again." Benson closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms.

Mordecai sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. He let silence wash over them. Benson didn't lift his head.

"I let my anger get out of control, not knowing the one girl I loved would leave"

He sighed and waited a few moments of silence before speaking. "Love hurts"

Benson raised his head. "Yip" He chuckled sadly. "No wonder I can never get a date. I just let my anger out and go crazy. It's no wonder you guys get sick of me"

Mordecai placed a gentle hand on his boss's shoulder. "Benson man, don't say that about yourself. You've got Audrey..."

He waved a hand. "Yeah but, all that's happened is her and I talking. We've never been out on a date.

"Maybe if you asked her..."

"Asked her?" Benson said confused.

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, just ask her on a date"

"But what if she says no?"

"She won't...trust me"

Benson smiled. "Alright" He stood and walked over to the phone. Mordecai followed. Benson picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hey Audrey, it's Benson. Umm...l was wondering...do you want to...go on a date? Really? Ok...Bistro en le parc sound good? Yip, yip...ok...I'll pick you up at 8? Ok, see ya tomorrow night Audrey" He hung up the phone with a smile. "Well, looks like I'm going on a date"

Mordecai smiled. "Told ya"

"Thanks Mordecai"

"No problem"

They walked back over to the table.

"As for Margaret, the only advice I can give you is comfort her. Even if she has a boyfriend, be grateful for her and if she doesn't, ask her out, but make sure she doesn't have anything planned."

Mordecai nodded. "Ok. I'll keep that to mind. Thanks Benson"

Benson stood. "I'm just gonna go outside for some fresh air."

"Ok. It's getting pretty late. I better go to bed." He pushed back his chair as he stood. "Night Benson"

Benson walked to the door and sighed. He heard Mordecai go up the stairs and turned. "Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?" The blue jay stopped and turned to face his boss.

"Don't tell anyone I smoke ok?"

Mordecai chuckled. "Sure"

"Thanks" He pulled out another smoke and turned to door. Twisting the knob, he stepped outside and quietly shut the door.

Mordecai shook his head and headed upstairs to bed.

_**I know this isn't my best work but I just wanted to upload something. Please don't flame**_


End file.
